


(You’re My) Haven

by giraffewrites



Series: Drabble Challenge [15]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Based on prompt #148 “Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?”Adora only kisses Catra when she thinks she’s asleep. The kisses are only ever on her cheek. Catra wants more than cheek kisses. She goes after what she wants.





	(You’re My) Haven

**Author's Note:**

> This ship, this show, these characters... they own me. I am theirs.

Catra has known about it for weeks now. Ever since she got badly injured in a training regime, Adora’s been overly protective of her. It’s almost suffocating, and Catra would tell her to back off if she didn’t enjoy how much it annoyed Lonnie.

Alongside the protectiveness, Adora won’t stop kissing Catra. Now this Catra doesn’t have an issue with. Her and Adora have always been affectionate in their own ways; the back of their hands brushing against each other’s as they take orders, sharing a bed, tucking each other’s hair behind their ear after sparring together. So the kisses aren’t a surprise, and they’re definitely welcome. The only thing Catra doesn’t like about it is that Adora only kisses her cheek. When she thinks Catra’s asleep.

With her head next to Adora’s, body curled up, Catra knows what’s coming. The lights are off, and everyone else in the room is asleep. She can hear Adora’s soft breathing. Slowly it gets closer, until her lips press against Catra’s cheek. Waiting until she hears the ruffling caused by Adora’s head settling into her pillow, Catra opens her eyes.

“Why?”

Adora jumps, confirming Catra’s theory of the girl thinking she was asleep.

“Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?”

Stunned, Adora’s cheeks turn pink. Catra thanks her great eyesight for allowing her to notice. “I just- well-“

“You don’t even do it properly.”

Adora furrows an eyebrow, “What?”

Propping herself up on her elbow, Catra looks down at Adora. She uses her hand to cup her pale cheek and leans in. “This,” she whispers, only inches away from Adora’s lips, “is how to kiss someone.” She doesn’t allow Adora to respond, moving forward so their lips are pressed against one another’s. Catra feels Adora relax, melt into the kiss a little, which is when she decides to pull away.

“Maybe don’t go round kissing me in front of Shadow Weaver, but at least kiss me when you know I’m awake,” she teases, laying back down in their shared bed.

Missing the brief contact on her lips, Adora jabs Catra in the ribs. “Jerk.”

With her signature smirk on display, Catra curls into Adora, making home in her arms. “You say it as if it’s a bad thing.” She finds comfort in the way Adora chuckles at her, and pushes her nose into her neck. “Goodnight Adora,” are the last words she whispers before falling asleep in her best friend’s arms, a sense of content and safety running throughout her.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really tempted to make this angsty at the end... somehow I managed to keep it fluffy
> 
> Back on tumblr now, if you’d like to request a drabble please check [this](https://giraffewrites.tumblr.com/post/181590015109/drabble-challenge) post then drop me an ask!


End file.
